We Aren't All Bad
by Alice of the Capybaras
Summary: The law has been passed, and inhuman students are allowed to attend Hogwarts. But how will they adjust to life there? And how will the normal students adjust to them? Reviews are good. Very good.


_Author's Note;_

_**Capy**: This be my first fic, and I could not help but put my babies Gabe and Coby in!_

_(huggles Gabriel and Cobalt)_

_**Gabriel**: OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME!_

_**Cobalt**: Sweet holy hell! Make it stop!_

_**Capy**: Sissies..._

_Yeah._

_I'm wierd like that..._

_DISCLAIMER TIME!  
I own nothing, but the non-humans._

_And the Salamanders that appear randomly through the story._

_Yeah._

_Those are my children._

_**DO NOT MOCK MY BABIES!**_

_Fic time! WOO!_

* * *

-Trains, manes, and other appendages.-

Harry Potter did not expect this year to be good.

In fact, he had decided to model professer Trealawney for a moment, and predict that this would be a rather hard year.

This would mark his fifth year at Hogwarts, but it would not be the same.

He had heard, through the wizarding grapevine, that there would be transfer students this year. From a place called Falcon's Alter School for Magically Gifted Non-Humans, which lay in the desert near Pheonix, Arizona in the United states .

This would not be so difficult, were they human.

But no, it had to happen the hard way, they had to be a demon, an Avian, a Kitsune, a shapeshifter, and a anthromorph.

The shapeshifter and the anthromorph might not be so bad, but Harry had alaways thought of demons as, well, demonic.

But who knows?

He could be wrong.

"Harry? HARRY!"

The poke in the back and Hermoinie's shout had brough Harry from his thoughts, as he turned to face them.

He had not realized how long he had been staring out the train window, gazing at the scenery flashing by. It had been quite a while.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, just daydreaming... just thinking." Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Harry, have you heard abou- Ron, quit being a pig!" hermoinie snapped at the redhead as he stuffer an entire chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Yeph Mudah" Ron said sarcastically, wich would have been a lot more dignified had he not had a twitching candied amphibian to muffle his words.

Hermionie rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Ron's immaturity.

"Anyway, as I was saying, did you hear about the new students?" she said, turning back to Harry, who supressed a grin at his friends' bickering.

"The ones from America, right?" he said, nodding.

"Yes. The non-humans?" Hermionie hushed her voice slightly.

"What about them?" Ron asked, mouth now clear of the chocolate frog.

"I heard, that they had to transfer schools, because the new President of Magical Actions passes a new law, stating that no other creature besides a human wizard may even hold a wand. Isn't it funny that they should pass that law as the Minister abolishes it here?" Hermoinie said, speaking rather quickly.

"Yes... funny..." Harry said, thinking.

"Those 'funny' students happen to be satnding outside our door..." Ron said, not looking to the door untill the knock came, when Hermionie stood, and opened the door.

"Hello!" she said brightly.

They all looked human.

But there were only two at the door at the moment.

"Er, Hi. We wondered if there was any room in your compartment? We just got evicted from ours..." said a rather pale boy, brushing shaggy black hair away from his bright green eyes.

"Apparently a few second-years thought it would be fun to turn loose a pack of Salamanders, and, well, they ended up catching the apoulstery on fire." The tan girl said with a fanged smile, shaking her dark curls a little as she talked. Her eyes were a strangely vibrant violet.

"Along with the table, their own robes, and the tailfeathers of an owl..." the boy said, obviously supressing a devilish smile.

"I swear, those things should come with disclaimers and warning lables..." the girl said, shaking her head.

"And I thought Fred and George were bad..." Ron said quietly, thinking out loud.

"Wow... well, come on in..." Harry said, seeing it was obvious that Hermoinie would not be speaking any time soon, by the look of horror and disgust that had made it's home on her face.

As the two newcomers seated themselves, Harry shut the compartment door, and Hermoinie sat down, The paleish boy sitting next to Ron, and the girl near Harry and Hermionie.

For a moment, it was silent, before Hermionie regained her composere, and spoke up.

"I'm Hermionie Granger, and they are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She said, smiling and gesturing to the two boys, who smiled.

"I'm Gabriel Solace, and this is Hekate Sarrasari." the paleish boy said, smiling.

"You don't look familliar, you new?" Harry asked, Ron getting a bewildered look on his face.

"What'cha mean 'are you new'? We were just- OWW!" Ron moaned, as Hermionie kicked him in the shin.

Kekate laughed, a full and hearted sound.

"Yes, we're the wierdos that everyone whispers about the moment we look away. From the Alter." she smiled as she spoke, yet her words were not mussed by the position of her lips.

"Ah, um, wich, I mean, who..." Harry could not quite find the words for what he wanted to say, but neither could he say it without sounding rude.

Gabriel smiled, seeming to understand what Harry meant.

"I'm the demon, and she's the anthromorph..." he said, looking at Hekate when he mentioned her before he looked back to Harry, Ron, and Hermionie.

Harry, Hermoinie, and Ron were all amazed for a moment, that someone who seemed sweet from the first moment you met him could be a demon. A fire-breathing, blood-sucking spawn of Satan.

"Only half demon, though... wich reminds me..." Gabriel shook his head, hair seeming like some sort of octopus or squid that had grown many other arms. When he stopped, two small slightly curved horns sat atop his head, like the horns of a goat or gazelle, only a little longer and thicker.

"That's better. Casting any sort of glamour on your head totally kills..." he said, as if to excuse the horns.

"Wow, that was brilliant!" Ron said, Harry and Hermionie nodding in agreement. "You didn't even have to use your wand..."

"It's just one of those things you pick up..." Gabriel shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Hekate's a lot better at it than I am..."

"I'm better than you at everything..." Hekate said, sticking her tongue out at Gabe, who rolled his eyes...

"And you say I'm immature..." he said quietly, winning himself a warning look from Hekate.

"So, what year are you guys in?" Harry asked, smiling at the somewhat comedic quarrelling.

"Um, we're sixteen, but at the Alter, we start a year later than you guys do, so it's more like we're fifth-years." Hekate said "What're you? Or, how old are you guys?"

"We're fifth years, too." Ron said, buysing himself with another chocolate frog.

"Ooh! Fun!" Hekate said, happily.

"Mabey we'll be in the same house..." Gabriel said, showing less emotion than Hekate, by far.

"By the way, what are the houses? I know there are four of them, and I know one is Gryffindor, but..."

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf, and _Slytherin_." Hermionie said, letting the last of the words carry an acidic tone.

"We're Gryffindors." Harry said, ignoring Hermionie's almost-hiss.

It was almost another full hour before the train lurched to a sudden stop and the first time in a while, or at least since Hekate and Gabriel had showed up, that any of them had so much glanced out the window.

They were there.

Hogwarts.

"Home sweet home..." Harry said to Ron, who smiled in agreement, as did Hermionie. Gabriel and Hekate exchanged nervous glances, but they made their way out of the compartment with the other three, and stepped out of the train, looking up at the looming catsle in utter amazement, unminding of the hammering rain.

Welcome to Hogwarts.

* * *

Author's Note;

_Oh my gawd._

_Done with the first chapter._

_The next might be from Gabriel's POV, or it might be about Cobalt, and the other two critters, wich have yet to be named._

_Please, review._

_And keep in mind, I have very poor typing skill._


End file.
